


and the sun ascends

by desastrista



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torveld has been taking it slow with Erasmus. Erasmus has appreciated it, he really has, but he's ready for more now. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sun ascends

**Author's Note:**

> may not be canon-compliant, since i've only read the first book in the series so far (don't know if erasmus and/or torveld reappear, i had assumed they did not) and also my copy didn't come with 'the training of erasmus' 
> 
> also holy shit naming fics is more difficult than i had expected

The last time that Erasmus had been on the open water, his whole world had collapsed from underneath him. 

The last time that Erasmus had been on the open water, he had been raped, beaten, and tortured by Veretian sailors who had different ideas about the value of slaves than what Erasmus had learned in Akielos. 

This time, Erasmus was back at sea, but he was on a Prince's lap and he was kissing the other man passionately. Torveld's hands cradled his lower back and ran up and down his thighs. Even consumed with lust and longing, though, it did not escape Erasmus's attention that Torveld was being careful to avoid the burns that branded the back of his thighs. Even the thought made him smile. 

So, he found himself thinking, this is what it is like to have a kind master. 

There was an art to perfect obedience, one that Erasmus had strove very hard to cultivate. But art, he knew, was nothing without an audience to appreciate it. When he had been in training silks, Erasmus had thought that audience might one day be the Crown Prince Damianos. Then, after he had been shipped off away from Akielos, he had thought maybe he would find what he needed at Vere. But those hopes too had been cruelly, violently dashed. Torveld, though. Torveld was different. He was strong and beautiful and kind, a master who appreciated being served and made it easy to do so. 

Erasmus could not think on the prince of Patras without a low fire sparking in his belly. 

So far, the Prince had treated him delicately, never going further than kisses and caresses. No doubt, like how Torved's hands shied away from Erasmus's burns, this was the prince attempting to tread lightly around his wounds. Erasmus was grateful. He had been a virgin before being shipped off to Vere. Now, he was familiar with rape and rape only. And at first, with his new master, while he had been willing – it had been difficult to imagine a sexual encounter that would not end with his abuse, let alone one that could provide him with pleasure. 

But he had spent time with Torveld. He honored the Prince by serving him and, for his obedience, was honored, just as they told him would happen during his training. If there was anyone Erasmus trusted to give him pleasure, it was Torveld. 

Erasmus had wrapped his arms loosely around Torveld's neck to kiss him, but he pulled his hands back, first to rest against the prince's shoulders, then down to his chest, and then finally down into his lap. When his fingers started to play at the hem of Torveld's pants, that was when the Prince broke away from their kisses. 

“Erasmus,” he said, his voice slightly slurred. _I've intoxicated him_ , Erasmus thought to himself, his insides fluttering just with the thought. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” 

“Yes,” Erasmus replied. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. _He's intoxicated me._ “I want this. I want you.” 

A smile slowly dawned across Torveld's face. He shifted his legs further apart, and gently pushed down on Erasmus's shoulders. Erasmus didn't need to be told what to do. He slipped on to the floor, kneeling in the space between Torveld's legs. His lips, swollen from kissing, were dry, but his mouth was already watering. As he licked his lips, Torveld stood up to remove his pants. It was the first time Erasmus had seen his master's cock. 

Torveld was a well-endowed man, that was for sure. There was a moment when Erasmus wasn't sure he would even be able to fit the man inside his mouth. He raised his mouth to his master's cock and licked at the cockhead, a tentative first taste. Torveld reached down to lay his hand on Erasmus's head, tangling his fingers loosely around some golden curls. The grip was not tight enough to hurt, but it was strong enough for Erasmus to feel it. There was a possessiveness to it.

The heat in Erasmus's belly grew. 

“Good boy,” Torveld said, as Erasmus took him further into his mouth. The praise sent a shiver running through his whole body. His back straightened. His toes curled. He took the Prince wholly into his mouth, running his tongue on the underside of his shaft, and reached his hands up to stroke Torveld's balls. “You're doing so well,” Torveld said, and Erasmus hummed with pleasure in response. 

The whole world seemed to collapse onto this moment. Erasmus had no thoughts other than Torveld, making Torveld feel good, how good it felt to make Torveld feel good. His own cock was aching with want. But before he could get his master to completion, the Prince stopped him. 

“I want to be inside you,” Torveld said. “Do you want that?” 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Erasmus said, his breath coming out in shallow pants. He stood up only to have Torveld navigate him to the bed, pinning him down on top of it. Torveld made quick work of undoing his tunic as Erasmus squirmed out of the fabric and reached to help remove Torveld's robe. When they were both suitably undressed, Torveld leaned forward, grabbing the oil from the side of the bed. Erasmus rolled on to his chest and raised his hips to give Torveld easier access. 

The Prince was efficient but careful in how he prepared Erasmus. Even having his master's fingers inside him was enough to have Erasmus grasping at the sheets as if they were a lifeline and he a drowning man. When Torveld finally entered him, Erasmus had to push his face into his arm to strangle a cry. 

“Do you like that, Erasmus?” Torveld said, his voice husky with desire, “I want to hear you. I want to hear that you like it.” 

Torveld had wrapped his hand – still slick with oil – around Erasmus's cock and was stroking it in time to his thrusts. Erasmus could feel the heat coursing through every part of his body. Wave upon wave of pleasure was crashing against him. He leaned even further into the mattress, his fingers still scrambling for purchase against the sheets. He moaned at the thrusts and, encouraged by Torveld's words, he cried out each time the Prince found that secret place inside him. He even forgot the language of Patran in his passion, slipping back into the language of Akielos as he cried out, which earned him a breathless laugh from Torveld. 

He came easily, his come streaking across his already sweat-stained stomach. It was not long before his master came too, filling Erasmus with his seed. As he softened, he pulled out and collapsed in the bed next to Erasmus. The Prince was older; it would take him longer than it would take Erasmus to recover. He laid out an arm, though, and Erasmus took the invitation to curl up next to him. Eventually, he knew, he would have to get up to clean himself, but for now he wanted nothing more than to rest here with Torveld. One of the Prince's arm's snaked around his back so that one hand rested gently on top of his head, where it massaged his curls gently. It made Erasmus smile, and he leaned in when the Prince gave him a light kiss. One of his arms draped lightly across Torveld's chest. 

“Is that what you wanted, Erasmus?” his master asked. 

The truth was that it was everything Erasmus had wanted and more. “Better,” he murmured.


End file.
